


It's All in the Eyes

by Dragon_Skellington



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: From the Purple Man's POV, Other, Yeah I wrote this in a weird state of mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Skellington/pseuds/Dragon_Skellington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their eyes.  It definitely added something when he could see the light leaving their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Eyes

Their eyes. It definitely added something when he could see the light leaving their eyes.

It irked him just a little bit that he didn’t see his first victim’s eyes. He had killed the brat on impulse and found the feelings committing murder stirred to his liking. The rush, it was so addictive. But he held off and thought his next moves through carefully. It was a fluke that he hadn’t been caught. And it felt like something was missing.

During the next killing he figured it out. He enjoyed tricking the little brats; enjoyed the confusion and horror in their eyes as he exited that stupid yellow rabbit suit. He liked the pain as he took his time and the glares a few gave him towards the end. Sure, the cries, pleas, threats, and tears all added to the satisfaction. But best of all was watching the light leave their eyes when it was all over. Nothing could compare.

That was why he hated those damned robots. Their eyes always seemed to be on him and full of emotion. As much as a freaking animatronic could emote anyways. Some of the glares they aimed at him looked a little too familiar. They made the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. He did his best to ignore them.

It didn’t help that there was this constant feeling of being watched by eyes that he could never find. As often as he checked, he never located the source. He did get a bad vibe from that creepy puppet thing though. Best not think about it.

-line break-

That night their eyes burned. The night he decided to get rid of those creepy robots. He took them apart so thoroughly that no could ever fix the damned things. But then the ghosts appeared over the dismantled animatronics. He recognized those eyes but they weren’t holding the emotions he liked. Instead they burned, full of rage and hate. Then the final one appeared. It shared those weird tear track markings with that awful puppet and its eyes burned the brightest. Worst of all, he didn’t recognize its eyes. It was that first victim, the one whose eyes he never saw. And now those eyes actually terrified him.

That fear quickly turned to anger. Like hell, this ghost of a brat was not going to intimidate him! He tried to leave the room but the spirits blocked his way. Damn it, he needed them to move. He looked around for something to scare them off. His eyes fell on the stupid suit he had used to lure children. He was the only one to use the old thing since those safety warnings were announced. Warnings be damned, he needed it and he knew that thing like the back of his hand. He made a dash for the suit and jumped inside, leaping to his feet as soon as he was situated.

He watched doubt begin to cloud the eyes of the children standing over their suits. This image scared them, reminded them of their pain filled last moments of life. They would not be a problem now. The only one not affected was the tear stained ghost since he had no reason to fear the suit. One spook he could deal with. He let loose a sinister laugh before trying to get past the now hesitant spirits.

That laughter turned to pain filled gasps and gurgles as the suit’s spring loaded parts came loose and began tearing into his body. The pain was incredible and it kept going. The mechanical parts didn’t pierce anything vital to cause an instant death. Instead he had to feel the parts cutting into him all over, crushing him, and making him bleed. He couldn’t breathe or move but he could still see and hear. He could hear his final rattling breaths and see his blood gushing out of the suit and forming a puddle on the floor. He could see the eyes of the ghosts as they watched his death. Their eyes held hate, but none of the twisted pleasure he would have been feeling in their place. Just burning eyes that stared, as his last moments were coming to a close. He suddenly decided to be a little childish himself and closed his own eyes. He refused to give them the pleasure of watching the life leave his eyes. So he never did see the ghosts disappear, one at a time, as his final breath sounded. He didn’t know he died alone.

-line break-

He saw nothing but blackness and knew nothing but silence until much later. Then he saw something that wasn’t the room he died in for the first time in what felt like years.

It felt nice to see terror in someone’s eyes again; to see their fright and pain when he finally caught them. He got to see the light leave someone’s eyes again and it was just as satisfying as before.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this after watching Die In A Fire by The Living Tombstone and being brain dead from exams. I don’t really have much else to say except I hope you enjoyed. Or not as this was rather dark. Tell me what you thought. TTFN.


End file.
